The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Dela 051’.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in Hantay, France in June of 2010 between ‘Caramel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,560) as the female parent and ‘Bronze Beauty’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Dela 051’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in summer of 2011.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation initiated from meristem tissue in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in November of 2013. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.